Ivory Hand Full Of Scarlet
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Just a little slice. Just a little crimson river. Just a little blanket for your delicate ivory skin. Just a little wound...to remind you of home. Remind you of what you left."


**Compulsive Notes.**

**Today was not a good day. But I was able to be very creative. I wrote this short story, I must tag on that I am no a cutter, nor do I support it, but this story is how I would assume Sasuke would feel if he was a cutter. You know, cliche, emo, Sasuke. This is him mourning over SPOILER ALERT: Of course I assume everyone knows this by now: Itachi's death. His isolation is driving him mad.**

**Warning:Very emo, slightly confusing, badly written.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, whose going to go on FF and say they are the creator of Naruto?**

**Writer: Compulsive  
**

**

* * *

Torturous.**

The corpse of his brother came to mind. The lifeless eyes. The last of the warmth in his touch...never to be felt by anyone ever again. Was it the realization that his brother, his only brother, was gone? Was it the empty feeling of victory that quickly washed over him? Was it the final action before he collapsed? What was it that dragged him into this hole, this...feeling he could not describe.

Fingertips trembled under the bed cover. The uncontrollable sensation to match physical pain to emotional. Sasuke wasn't sure what this impulse was, but it talked to him, it talked oh so sweetly to him. The words like warm hands, bringing him into an embrace only a mother could make. Whispering such beautiful little words, such lovely things.

_Just a little slice._

_Just a little crimson river._

_Just a little blanket for your delicate ivory skin._

_Just a little wound...to remind you of home. Remind you of what you left. _

His legs swung carefully off the edge of the bed. Almost robotic he moved without a single thought to his weapons, pulling out the sharp edged blade of an old kunai. He pressed his thumb along the edge. His eyes watched curiously as the small line began to leak the comforting red liquid.

_Just another._

_Just a bit bigger._

_Just something a little more comforting._

_Just another little reminder._

Back to his bed he went, placing the cold silver against his skin again. This time his palm was the victim. This time he caressed the skin softly before running the blade from thumb to pinky. The white line opened. Red enveloped and swallowed the white, building up before spilling over the cleanly cut skin.

**Intrusion?**

"S-Sasuke...what are you doing?" Naruto whimpered, through the suddenly open door. When did he get in here? When did that door open? How long had he been there? Sasuke's head shot up and looked at the silhouette in the doorway.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked, slipping his cut hand behind his back, gripping the silver edge. Tight.

"Why are you...causing injuries to yourself?" Naruto asked, stepping closer.

_No._

_No..._

_No!_

_You know this is just your mind playing tricks on you. You know.  
_

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Naruto, nothing hurts. Nothing brings me the euphoric relief of being alive. Nothing wakes me from this endless sleep. Nothing touches me, nothing opens me, nothing cuts me. Silver leaves scars. Silver reminds me of a time when I could feel. Silver reminds me of...home. All my memories leave me empty, all my aspirations leave me half a man. All my life...all that's left...is a sham."

"I-"

"-Don't talk." Silence filled the room. Silence lay against the walls. Silence clung to the ceiling, silence hovered over the two bodies. But silver continued to whisper.

_Let yourself realize what's going on._

_Be with me. Be alone with me._

_Let me open you again._

_Let me calm you, let me be your guide in this dark, dark night._

**Isolation...**

There wasn't anyone there. No Naruto. No Itachi. No...anyone.

_Your imagination is a vivid one._

_Your so alone, your dreaming of the one who was always there._

_Your lucky you have me._

Tears welled up in his eyes as he laid back down...no matter what he was doing, he was alone. He was so tired of being alone. He missed the sweltering days spend under that tree. He missed the training. He missed...having something to live for.

_Silly Sasuke._

_Now you have nothing to live for._

**No aspirations.**

**No dreams.**

**No hopes.**

**No one.**

**No...**

**Nothing...**

Mirroring what he felt...

Now Sasuke was nothing. Sasuke was empty, Sasuke was alone, Sasuke was unhappy.

_Are you feeling the darkness pull you asunder?_

_Is that pretty ivory hand full of scarlet?_

_Do you feel nearly numb to life?_

_Would you say you're..._

_Emotionally dead?

* * *

_

**I think it's kinda sad. He has nothing to really live for. Prolly why he joined the Akatsuki, well idk. I didn't continue reading. This got to...'real' as obsessive put it. It's sad, someone tell me if something good happens, ehh?**

**Reveiw?  
**


End file.
